dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 1 282
has Black Canary kidnapped by GA's enemy Slingshot. She then has a note informing Green Arrow of the kidnapping sent to Ollie Queen, with one of Slingshot's pellets and the Canary's choker enclosed. Before he gets to Slingshot, GA first has to fight his way through a gang of street punks also hired by Mrs. Hollinger, one of whom snatches the blunt-ended stun arrows from his quiver and replaces them with identically-marked arrows that have deadly pointed ends on them. Mrs. Hollinger intends to have Green Arrow accidentally kill Slingshot, figuring that, as her son's killing drove GA mad with guilt, a second accidental homicide will drive him insane. And, as GA confronts Slingshot, he draws one of the gimmicked arrows and does appear to kill him. | StoryTitle3 = Hawkman: "Doctor Katar and Mister Plert" | Synopsis3 = To show his gratitude, Plert wants do all he can to help, but a tired and irritated Katar loses his temper. Struck by meteors, the ship loses control, and Katar must make quick repairs, but Plert again gets in the way, causing Hawkman to lose his temper severely. He hits Plert, which enrages the little alien, and causes a transformation. Plert swells up, becoming incredibly strong, and very savage. He attacks Katar, and starts damaging the ship. Hawkman tries to reason with him, but to no avail, and the battle only ends when Plert puts his fist through the hull, and they are both sucked out into hyperspace. Katar catches a line and pulls himself back in, but weariness overcomes him, ad he loses consciousness. When he wakes, Shayera is sitting next to him on a bed in her ship. She says she has returned the Armada, and they are going home together. | StoryTitle4 = Captain Marvel: "Charity Begins..." | Synopsis4 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Lady Cleora Antagonists: * Lord Rodcairn ** Locations: * * * Eldiran Items: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Deep Space Items: * Thanagarian Space Suit Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In "Doctor Katar and Mister Plert" Felix is credited as Philip Felix. * This is the last World's Finest issue to feature four stories in a one dollar comic format. In the next issue, Len Wein returns as the main editor of the books and the only story that remains in publication besides the Superman/Batman team-ups is Green Arrow. ** The Captain Marvel feature ends in this issue and resumes in later the same year. ** The Hawkman feature ends in this issue. Hawkman will be without a solo series until the Shadow War of Hawkman miniseries begins in 1985. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* Read "Green Arrow and Black Canary" online }}